Pink Storm Diamond
by AkaruiTenshi
Summary: Short Oneshot: A storm arrives unexpectedly to Zephyr Town, but Anita has a mission: deliver Lloyd's gift. What happens when mother nature has it against her? Rated K  for safety.


**Hey everyone! I just got Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar, and I absolutely love Lloyd's character! So I made a short oneshot about Lloyd/Anita(Gretel). I called her Anita here because I like it more than Gretel, but if you don't like that name, call her whatever you want! :3**

**Warning: FLUFF! x3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Pink Storm Diamond<strong>

The typhoon had come with no warning, not even the slightest shower during the fortnight. Rain was pelting down on the windows of the houses like rocks and thunder roared so loudly, even the ground shook in fear. The wind blew and blew, bending trees over and sending any unprepared soul flying with all the leaves and unfortunate bugs and birds with them.

Amongst those gust-battling creatures was a petite blonde girl whom was gripping her hat viciously on her head, the other hand pressing a small, round, blue package against her chest. She was so thin, it was a wonder that the wind hadn't swept her away. Her soaked clothing stuck to her like a second skin, her pink socks were down in a heap over her muddy, water logged shoes, and her hair continuously whipped her face.

Trudging through the mud with only one violet eye open, she began to question the idea of coming out in this weather.

_'No!'_

A leaf plastered itself against her nose and it wouldn't come off no matter how many times she scrunched up her nose.

_'I have to give this to him!' _she thought._ 'I went through so much trouble to get this, and he won't be in town tomorrow!'_

And so, clutching the navy bundle vigorously, she ventured on down the slippery, mud-covered hillside and towards the bridge…

…Only to find it nearly flooded. The river crashed against the wooden structure like the ocean would against a cliff, every giant wave raining debris on the bridge surface. Branches, trash, and even rocks littered the pathway over the vengeful waterway, all looking sharp and dangerous.

Letting out a frustrated huff that removed the annoying leaf from its perch, the blonde mustered up the strength to jump over her first obstacle: an obscenely large oak branch that had crashed at the entrance of the bridge. Her leap was perfect, her landing…Not so much.

The second her foot made contact with the wood, she slipped and landed in a heap on the other side of the trunk. Groaning in pain, she picked herself up and inspected her precious cargo for any damage. Satisfied that there wasn't a single crease on the wrapping paper, she began weaving around the medium sized boulder and skipping over the smaller branches, praying that there wasn't another log in her way at the exit. Finally, after tripping a few more times with a few rubber boots that she hadn't quite seen, the thin woman had made it to the other side.

_'Finally!'_

The lights on his house were a beacon in the darkness shining on the un-even dirt path to the door. Almost sinking into a hole, she ran towards the glowing windows, all her pain and the frustration from the storm gone. Panting, she knocked on the door as loudly as she could, legs trembling and barely holding her up.

"…I'll be right there!" a voice answered.

She leant against the doorframe, the cold from the rain setting in at last, sending goose bumps all over her body. Her limbs felt heavy, and she felt light headed, exhaustion creeping in through her veins as her stamina went spiraling down. Then the door opened, a warm glow around a human figure filling her eyes, before darkness took over and the noise of the storm dissipated along with a worried _'Anita!'_ that had voiced itself at the last moment.

The first thing she recognized when she came to was warmth and that something was draped over her. Moaning softly, she opened her eyes, everything coming in as a blur. Slowly, the shapes became clearer: exotic looking rugs, large suitcases lying in an unorganized pile, gigantic bookcases stuffed with every kind of book, foreign plants, and a man sitting in an arm chair, facing her.

He was dressed in a black tunic with cadet blue trims and designs, an off white shawl bunched around his neck, and a blue turban with a red sash tied to it wrapped around his head, pin straight, ebony hair spilling out from underneath it and resting on the shawl. Ruby red eyes were protected by a pair of slim, reddish brown glasses, one lock of his dark tresses cutting them across the middle. Usually, those eyes were rather uncaring, but right now, they held a hint of worry and gentleness; something she'd rarely seen before.

"…What were you thinking coming out in this storm, Anita?" he questioned.

She tried to answer, but found her voice gone, left outside with the storm.

_'I have a good reason!' _she mentally retorted.

Raising a brow at her silence, he continued.

"Imagine what could've happened if you had fainted on the way?" he continued. "Or even worse: on the bridge?"

She opened her mouth to reply, words dying in her throat when he gave an angry snarl and garnet orbs glinted dangerously.

"You would have drowned!"

Anita flinched from the sheer fury and hurt that emanated from his the statement, and looked down.

After a moment's silence, she mumbled out, "I have a good reason, Lloyd."

Her tone was soft and scared, violet eyes turning glassy. She reached out to the coffee table and picked up the navy package she had guarded so dearly on the way to Lloyd's home. Standing up on wobbly legs, Anita unfurled the hand that was keeping a death-grip on the armchair and placed the gift in it.

"I wanted to give this to you…" she mumbled, looking down at the floor, one teardrop falling from those endless, amethyst pools. "I-I found it yesterday while diving, a-and since y-you normally leave today for the city, I-I w-wanted to g-give it t-to you."

Lloyd stared at the package, bewildered. The scrawny girl in front of him just collapsed back on the couch, shaking and crying softly.

_'I _was_ a bit harsh, I should apologize,'_ he chastised himself.

"P-please, o-open-n i-it…" Anita stuttered.

Letting out a loud sigh, he unwrapped the present, starting by the ribbon. Inside laid a beautiful pink diamond that sparkled gently in the candle light, one of his favorite gemstones. He inspected it, noticing a few scratches here and there; the product of the struggle to remove the jewel from the rocky clutches of the riverbed.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Lloyd looked back up at Anita, only to find her fast asleep.

"You really are strange, Anita," he sighed, and the ghost of a smile grazed his lips. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

After putting his gift away in a safe place, Lloyd returned to the living room with a heavy blanket in his arms. He draped it over the sleeping Anita, making sure it covered her up well, and softly brushed the remnants of the tears away.

"Thank you," He murmured as kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry for being so harsh."

He ran his fingers through her golden tresses.

"I love you."

And then he walked back to his bedroom, intent on finishing the revision of his bazaar inventory.

Back in the living room, Anita lazily opened one lavender eye and smiled faintly.

"I love you, too; stubborn man."

And she went back to sleep, ignoring the whooshing cheer of the wind and rumbling applause of the thunder.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand done! Tell me what you think, please! Reviews are appreciated! -AkaruiTenshi 3<strong>


End file.
